a quien tu decidiste amar
by reynatamer002
Summary: ryo por fin le va a confesar sus sentimintos a rika pero... mejor leanlo :P


Hola a todos ^-^…gracias por las criticas de mi desastre pasado la verdad no pensé q escribiera tan mal…pero bueno gracias así me van a ayudar a mejorar mi escritura y la redacción ^-^.

Espero que esta vez no les parezca fatal pero escuche cierta canción y se me ocurrió escribir esto…por favor no critiquen el por que henruki es que la pareja de ryo con rika como que no me gusta mucho esta bien que a los demás les guste pero habemos personas en este universo que no nos gusta el hecho de que se queden juntos ellos dos

Sin mas que decir les presento mi creación *redoble de tambores por favor :P

UN FINAL NO MUY FELIZ

Era un día como cualquier otro en shinjuku, todo paresia indicar que ese día iba a ser el mejor día de la vida de un joven…ryo akiyama…tenia planeado confesarle sus sentimientos a una hermosa chica pelirroja de la cual estaba enamorado desde que la conoció…su nombre rika nonaka…el estaba muy emocionado por que creía que ella le correspondería…..pero el que el creía seria el mejor día de su vida resulto ser el peor

Iba a mitad del parque chuo cuando la vio sentada en los columpios tan hermosa como siempre y con una gran sonrisa tan tierna que paresia que nada podría romper su felicidad…pero por que esteva tan feliz…eso estaba por saberse.

De repente llego henry…se veía igual de feliz que ella…la abrazo muy tiernamente rika se dio vuelta y se besaron…el no lo podía creer…pensaba que estaba en un mal sueño…o que sus "amigos" le estaban jugando una broma una muy mala broma pero no era así ellos eran novios…empezaron a andar desde hacia ya una semana su amigo Takato se lo intento decir pero el no lo quiso escuchar ya que estaba tan emocionado por que creía que su amada de iba a decir que si que si quería estar con el por toda la vida _(diablos que rapido va este muchacho xD pero bueno sigamos) _que solo dijo adios y dejo a su amigo sin poder detenerlo.

Estaba destrozado…aunque el ya savia que a herny le gustaba rika desde que derrotaron al delira ryo creyó que le iba a poder ganar el amor de rika por eso decidió armarse de valor y decirle todo lo que sentía pero no contaba con que henry se le adelantara…no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse a que la havia perdido para siempre.

El ladrido de un perro lo hizo saltar del susto _(¬¬ q cobarde) _y la pareja lo, vio primero lo miraron extrañados y se preguntaban ¿por que su amigo los tendría que estar espiando atrás de un árbol? Peo luego desidieron romper el hielo.

Hola ryo como estas…ya te contaron la noticia rika y yo ya somos novios- le dijo henry con una sonrisa muy grande y abrasando a rika de manera tierna

Hola chicos…pues creo que no…me acabo de enterar es que los vi juntos y me dio curiosidad y los vine a ver solo que ese mendigo perro casi me muerde por eso me vieron tirado en el suelo-se excuso ryo con un tono entre nerviosismo y enojo

¿Ryo puedo hablar con tigo?-pregunto rika

henry se extraño un poco pero después comprendió que no debía ser tan celoso y que ella lo amaba así es que no se enojo y acepto que hablaran

Por su puesto- dijo ryo un poco nervioso por que uno no se savia que se traía en mente esa chica

Se alejaron del lugar casi hasta quedar fuera de la vista de henry y hay comenzaron a hablar

Bien ryo la pregunta es muy sencilla ¿por que me razón estabas espiando?-pregunto rika en un tono indiferente.

E…es que yo…yo te amo rika (ella no se sorprendió mucho por su declaración ya que el le havia dado indicios de sus sentimientos desde que se encontraron en al digimundo) yo te amo y me duele mucho que hayas escogido a henry y no a mi me duele el pensar que te pude haber tenido entre mis brazos pero mi cobardía lo impidió y estoy seguro de que no me merezco tu amor tengo que aceptar que ya te perdí y me duele verte con el…quiero que sepas que nunca en toda mi vida te boy a olvidar por que marcaste mi vida…eres la primera persona a la que e llegado a amar de esta forma

Rika ya no supo que decir lo único que hizo fue darle un gran y tierno abraso a su amigo y le dijo

Ryo…me tienes que olvidar…si no lo haces te vas a hacer mas daño del que yo te pueda hacer _(¬¬ q creída no?)_ en toda mi vida…vas a lastimar mas tu corazón y yo no quiero eso por que yo te quiero pero como amigo por favor déjame ser feliz con la persona a la que amo…pero mas importante aun…deja que tu seas feliz ok

Dicho esto se separaron y ryo le dijo

Si…lo boy a hacer por que se que tu vas a ser feliz…aun que la persona que tiene la llave de tu corazón pude haber sido yo lo boy a hacer…no eres para mi pero siempre te boy a amar….a y por cierto espero que henry jamás te deje por que como tu no hay dos

Se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando

No te preocupes-dijo henry desde atrás-jamás en mi vida la boy a dejar por que simple y sencillamente la amo con toda mi alma…y amigo…si hay alguien que la pueda amar mas de lo que tu a ella…soy yo _(se nota que esos dos son el uno para el otro ¬¬ igual de creídos los dos ¬¬)_

Ok amigo eso espero…espero que cuiden su amor para siempre por que amor como el suyo jamás debería de morir-dijo pero apunto de quebrarse el llanto pero claro que no dejo que se dieran cuenta por que tenia una reputación que cuidar _(otro ¬¬ si nada mas se hace el rudo)_

Y se fue sin siquiera despedirse y diciendo en su mente

_Hay rika si tan solo me hubieras aceptado si tan solo no me hubiera tardado tanto en decidirme…pero ya ni modos…tengo que asimilar que ya te perdí aunque parezca imposible lo puedo lograr…recuerda que nadie va a borrar tu recuerdo de mi mente espero que henry valore tu amor tanto como yo lo hubiera hecho...no boy a llorar por que se que estarán muy felices los dos juntos…lo que importa ahora es que al menos lo supiste…aunque ya era demasiado tarde…espero que los dos me amen mucho les deseo lo mejor y por favor sean muy felices no por mi si no por ustedes y mas por ti rika por que te amo_

FINITO

Si si si ya se muuuuy corto…pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración :S creo que se ande imaginar en que canción me inspire y los que no se imaginan es la de a quien tu decidiste amar de Sandoval (hay como adoro esa canción) :D bueno espero q dejen sus criticas comentarios amenazas de muerte por si sigo escribiendo lo que sea como reviews


End file.
